


Behind the "No One Under 18!!" Curtain

by Amanuensis



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Crack, Dubious Consent, Hentai, Other, Spoilers, Underwear, non-graphic implied dub-con (it's all okay in the end)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanuensis/pseuds/Amanuensis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralph plays hero again, and gets an eyeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the "No One Under 18!!" Curtain

Octopuses! Octopi? Maybe squid. Whatever. He pushed through the wall of tentacles to get at their squealing target. There was slippery goo everywhere, ugh. People thought this game was fun?

Black hair, check. Short skirt, check, but...everything else was different. When had her legs gotten so long? And her chest so...bumpy?

And...yipe, that flipped-up-skirt view he had of her very white, very wet underwear had any thoughts of _I see London, I see France_ dying away in his suddenly very dry throat.

"Get away from her!" He tore at the tentacles, grateful for the strength in his hands. More goo spurted, the squidopuses shuddered, and the probing tentacles fell away from their spreadeagled target, who dropped like the mercury in a candy thermometer. 

Grown as she might be, she wasn't too big for him to catch. "Oof!" Dangling in his huge hands, she blinked at him through the goo. "Ralph?"

He set her on her feet, awkwardly smoothing down her skirt. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, what are you doing here? The players are going to think the game's broken!"

"Vanellope..." He gestured about. "You took a job in _Oh My Honey Hentai Girl_?"

She folded her arms. (Over the...bumps.) "I have a whole kingdom of displaced subjects to provide for, Ralph. I'm their princess; I have duties."

He blinked back at her. "How are you even using that word without giggling? I'm getting you out of here."

She set her heels; he knew that look. " _Sugar Rush_ is gone! I have nothing to go back to!"

"I know." He picked her up, goo and all, and hoisted her over his shoulder even as she fought him. "They've lost an avatar in _Dance Dance Your Stupid Socks Off_. Job's yours if you want it."

She stopped struggling. "Pays as much?"

"You...might have to give up the daily double-syrup frappuccinos."

"Huh." He could feel her picking at her damp blouse even as he ran for the game exit. "Well, if it means less laundry."


End file.
